Chaude soirée
by Hachiiko
Summary: Ryo fantasme sur Yuya et quand celui-ci lui offre l'occasion d'accéder à ses désirs, il ne s'en prive pas...


Auteur :Hachiiko

Genre : Yaoi

Raiting : TegoRyo

PS: ce one shot est pour ma petite Yu-chan^^ Haha un alliage de nos hommes…hahaha…hahahaha…MOUHAHAHA xD…bon ok je me tais… enjoy~

Les voilà tous réunis dans leur habituelle salle de danse, répétant les enchaînements de « Happy Birthday ». Pour on ne sait qu'elles raisons, Ryo se retrouvait derrière Tegoshi et devait faire preuve d'une retenue sans égal quand ils devaient effecteur un roulement de hanches. Car oui, à ces moments là, Ryo ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se jeter sur le petit ange, pas si angélique que ça à ce qu'il s'avait, et se lancer dans un corps à corps effréné !

Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Tegoshi n'avait qu'à pas remuer son fessier de cette manière ! De droite à gauche, hop un roulement hop le pantalon qui épouse parfaitement la forme de ses fesses et hop Ryo qui part en courant aux toilettes ! Les autres le regarde partir en stoppant leurs mouvements.

Keii : Il nous fait quoi là ?

Massu :'doit être malade, il est tout blanc depuis qu'on à commencé a danser…

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis reprirent., Tegoshi, un sourire au lèvres.

Ryo poussa la porte des toilettes et la ferma tout comme celle da la cabine. Il s'appuya front contre le mur de carrelage blanc puis se mit de dos.

Ryo : Mais pourquoi tu me fais ça, Teshi…t'es vraiment démoniaque…

Il ouvrit petit à petit sa chemise et commença à caresser son torse finement travaillé, faisant descendre sa main vers son pantalon qu'il déboutonna.

Ryo : Tu vois ce que tu m'obliges à faire…

Sa main se perdit dans son boxer et ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa virilité qu'il massa lentement. Il avait bien fait de fermer la porte des toilettes à clé car avec les gémissements qu'il poussait, n'importe qui entrant ici aurait comprit ce qu'il se passait et il n'en avait pas du tout envie. La seule chose dont il avait envie c'était…

Ryo : Tegoshi…han…

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et les autres finirent leur séance.

Yamapi : Bon ben on se voit demain, Tegoshi ?

Yuya : Ouip ?

Yamapi : Ryo est toujours pas revenu, tu pourrais l'attendre s'il te plait, j'ai un truc super urgent à faire !

Un éclair traversa Yuya qui sourit gentiment.

Yuya : Bien sûr pas de soucis^^ A demain !

Il regarda son leader quitter la salle et alla s'asseoir sur le banc près des miroirs. C'est à ce moment que le Kanjani refit surface. Il se rendit compte de l'absence des autres :

Ryo : Zut ! Je leur ai même pas dit aurevoir…

Yuya : Et oui, c'est ça de pas savoir se contrôler mon cher Ryo !

Ryo releva brusquement la tête vers la voix et écarquilla les yeux. Il savait que Tegoshi savait. (OWI je sais que tu sais que nous savons car nous nous savonnons avec du savon que nous savons tressé… désolé mais c'était trop tentant là xD phrase à lire très vite !).

Yuya : Tu as de la chance que les autres soient aveugles…

Il se rapprocha de Ryo et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, se collant littéralement à lui.

Yuya : Et que je sache garder un secret…

Ryo : T'es vraiment…

Yuya : *avec un petit air enfantin* Méchant ?

Ryo :…excitant !

Et c'est à ce moment que toute sa retenue vola en éclat. Il happa les lèvres de son cadet, calant ses bras dans son dos.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'embrassaient, ils le faisaient même très souvent, devant les autres membres ou en privé, ce n'était pas ça le problème, on savait Yuya assez volage, allant bizouiller tel ou tel membre. Mais savoir que Ryo voulait plus que de simple baisers avec le petit ange, ça c'était le problème !

Yuya se sépara de son aîné, le souffle court et le regard pétillant. Il attrapa le col de la chemise de Ryo et le tira jusqu'au banc. Quand il butta contre celui ci, il lança un sourire aguicheur au brun qui le coucha immédiatement dessus sans la moindre douceur. Il était très excité et Yuya le savait. L'aîné passa une main sous le t-shirt de Yuya et alla titiller de sa langue le nombril de celui-ci. La réaction du plus jeune fut instantanée : il agrippa les cheveux du brun et poussa un gémissement de plaisir

Yuya : Hmmm Ryo-chaaan… pas là !

Ryo : Je te savais pas si sensible…je note…Mais tu sais Yuya, si tu m'arrêtes pas…

Yuya : Je sais…

Ryo : Alors arrête moi avant que je dérape !

Yuya : Et si j'avais pas envie de t'arrêter, si j'avais envie que tu dérapes…

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Ryo réagit :

Ryo : Alors je déraperais pas ici !

Il se releva brutalement et saisit le bras de Tegoshi. Il le força à sortir de la salle et le conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture. Ryo l'ouvrit et indiqua le siège passager.

Ryo : On va faire ça chez moi !

Yuya : Comme tu voudras…mais pourquoi pas ici, à la salle ? Tu crois pas que ça risque de casser ton envie ?

Voyant son aîné s'asseoir au volant, Tegoshi en fit de même. Il boucla sa ceinture sans dire un mot et sentit sa main se faire attraper par celle de Ryo qui la plaqua sur son entrejambe.

Ryo : Vu l'état dans lequel t'as réussis à ma la mettre, je pense pas que mon envie se fasse la malle ! J'ai juste pas envie de faire ça sur un banc… y'a tout de même plus glamour…

Tegoshi récupéra sa main et sourit. En effet, il n'était pas contre un bon lit…ou alors…oui, il avait déjà vu l'appartement de Ryo et il savait que certains endroits pouvaient être pas mal à exploiter.

Ils ne parlaient pas, seul la radio diffusait quelques mélodies. Seulement, Ryo était dans un tel état d'excitation mêlée de frustration qu'il appuya violemment sur le bouton, stoppant tout bruit. Tegoshi sentit ce malaise et posa une main sur la cuisse de son aîné, bien décidé à l'aider à passer ça.

Yuya : Je te sens tendu, relax Ryo-chan…je m'occupe de toi…

Sa main glissa jusqu'aux boutons du jean de Ryo que ses doigts experts défirent.

Ryo : Je conduis là, c'est pas vraiment le…haan !

Yuya : J'en ai rien à faire, c'est moi qui décide à partir de maintenant ! Si j'ai envie de te considérer comme un sucette, tu t'y oppose pas!

Et sur ces mots, Tegoshi défit sa ceinture et se pencha sur le membre tendu de Ryo qu'il engloutit d'un coup. Sa langue parcourut tout le long de sa nouvelle friandise faisant gémir à l'extrême le propriétaire et accessoirement, conducteur.

Malgré le plaisir que lui procurait la bouche de Tegoshi autour de son membre, Ryo gardait les idées claires . Il n'avait pas envie de finir contre un arbre ou une glissière alors qu'il était à deux doigts d'avoir ce qu'il voulait !

Ryo : Yu…Yuya ! S'il te plait! Arrête toi là !

Comprennent Ryo, Tegoshi donna un dernier coup de langue puis se redressa. Un sourire aux lèvres et rattachant sa ceinture il dit :

Yuya : Tu sais que tu es vraiment la sucette la plus délicieuse que j'ai jamais goûté ?

Ryo : *se remettant les idées en place* Vrai...vraiment ? Pourtant à ce que je sais, je suis pas la première de tes « sucettes »…

Yuya : Haha, bien sûr que t'es pas le premier à qui je fais ça, tu veux la liste ?

Ryo : Non ça ira, et puis on est arrivé !

La voiture se stoppa devant l'immeuble où logeait le brun. Ils sortirent et approchèrent de l'entrée. Visiblement, Yuya n'allait pas assez vite pour Ryo car il l'attrapa par la main et le força à accélérer. Il montrèrent les trois étages quatre à quatre et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de l'appartement du brun.

Yuya : On passe direct aux choses sérieuses ou j'ai le droit de prendre une douche avant ? Jte rappelle que j'ai pas pu la prendre…

Ryo : *ouvrant la porte* Comme tu veux, honnêtement avec ce que j'ai attendu je peux encore patienter 10 minutes…

Yuya entra puis referma doucement la porte derrière lui et s'élança vers Ryo qui lui tournait le dos, déposant son portable sur un meuble. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et nicha sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque.

Yuya : Ryo…tu crois que je fais ça juste parce que j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air ?

Ryo : Parce que c'est pas le cas ?

Yuya retourna le corps de Ryo vers lui et captura tendrement ses lèvres. Le contact ne dura pas assez longtemps pour que le brun puisse y répondre mais le regard amoureux que lui lança Yuya lui suffit. Il desserra ses bras puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain (oui oui, il connaît l'appart de Ryo u.u) où il enleva ses vêtements et se glissa sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Ryo lui rangeait un peu le bazar de sa chambre puis se dirigea vers son armoire histoire de changer de vêtements, de mettre quelque chose de plus confortable. Il débattait encore sur le t-shirt à mettre avec son baggy noir quand deux mains vinrent lui chatouiller les côtes.

Yuya : Merci pour la douche. Je t'ai piqué une serviette, ça te dérange pas ?

Ryo :* se retournant* Non pas de pro…blèmes…

Il eut du mal a terminer sa phrase car le spectacle devant lui était des plus alléchants. Seulement recouvert d'une petite serviette autour des hanches, le corps de Yuya ruisselait encore de quelques gouttes d'eau qui n'échappèrent pas au regard chocolat de Ryo.

Sans en avoir conscience, les doigts du brun vinrent caresser le ventre de son futur amant.

Yuya attrapa du bout des doigts ceux de son vis-à-vis et les porta à sa bouche pour les embrasser et les mordiller.

Yuya : On dirait que ce que tu vois te plait…

Ryo : Et pas qu'un peu !

C'est à ce moment là que tout se débloqua. Ryo attrapa Yuya et le colla à lui. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles tendre de son cadet et n'attendit pas longtemps pour avoir l'accès à sa bouche. Le plus jeune ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant la langue de Ryo caresser langoureusement la sienne et quand il se sentit soulevé pour être placer dos à l'armoire, ses jambes entourèrent les hanches fines de Ryo. Celui-ci se mit à dévorer le cou de sa victime, qui ne semblait pas tant que ça vouloir se dégager de cette torture ! Se collant encore plus à lui, Yuya effectua un léger mouvement de hanche qui fit frissonner le plus âgé. Le contact de leurs torses nus pressés l'un contre l'autre faisait accélérer leurs rythmes cardiaque et leurs souffles chaotiques ne cessaient de se rencontrer.

Yuya : Hmmm, Ryo…s'il te plait…

Il comprit ce que voulait Yuya et le porta jusqu'au lit où il le déposa, se couchant ensuite sur lui. Le surplombant , Ryo fit descendre ses yeux le long du torse de son cadet, arrivant enfin jusqu'à la serviette.

Ryo : Elle me gêne…

Et d'un coup il l'enleva, pouvant ainsi admirer entièrement le corps nu de Yuya. Il l'embrassa, allant de son nombril jusqu'à sa carotide pour finir par ses lèvres qu'il mordilla gentiment.

Yuya : Moi aussi…je veux te voir…

Il donna un coup de bassin assez puissant et inversa les positions, se retrouvant à califourchon sur les cuisses de Ryo qu'il dévorait du regard. Lentement il se pencha vers la braguette du baggy qu'il ouvrit avec les dents pour ensuite faire glisser le vêtement le longs des jambes du brun qui frissonna en se sentant dévêtu de la sorte. Il remonta pour échanger un baiser passionné avec le Kanjani. Ryo tentait de faire passer toute son envie dans cet échange ainsi que tout son empressement. Ce que Yuya ressentit, car il fit passer ses mains sur les flancs du brun pour arriver au boxer de celui-ci qu'il fit descendre. Il passa malicieusement un main sur le membre de Ryo qui réagit en conséquence, se cambrant pour plus de ressentit. Encore une fois, Yuya se pencha et embrassa Ryo, qui sentit son cadet se mouvoir doucement.

Yuya : Tu sais Ryo, si je suis ici c'est pas juste pour du sexe…c'est parce que j'en avais envie, envie de toi…parce que je t'aime…

Ryo voulut répondre que lui aussi mais ses mots furent remplacés par un long râle de plaisir quand il sentit Yuya s'empaler lentement sur lui. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur difficilement retenu (bah oué y'a du mattos chez Ryo !) et alla cacher sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son désormais amant, mordant sa chair au passage. Ce qui provoqua un long gémissement au plus âgé qui se tordit un peu, faisant ainsi réagir Yuya qui se releva et se cambra, rejetant sa tête en arrière les mais posés sur le ventre de Ryo. Doucement il effectua quelques roulement de bassin qui firent battre encore plus fort le cœur de Ryo, déjà bien rapide. Les mouvements de Yuya s'accentuèrent, devinrent plus experts et plus jouissifs. Sentant son amant faiblir un peu, Ryo plaqua ses mains sur les hanches de son cadet, l'aidant ainsi à tenir la cadence.

Yuya : Haaan Ryo…encore…pour toujours ! Ryooo !

Ne tenant plus, Yuya se déversa et s'écroula lourdement sur le torse collant de sueur de son amant, encore secoué de spasmes. L'étau se resserrant autour de son membre acheva l'extase de Ryo que se déversa à son tour. Il enroula le dos de Yuya de ses bras alors que celui ci ce retirait. Il se laissa tomber à côté de son amant et, voyant celui ci le câliner tendrement, se lova contre lui, respirant son parfum encore présent malgré l'agitation que leurs deux corps venaient de provoquer.

Ryo : Pour toujours ? Si c'est ce que tu eux…alors c'est d'accord.

Yuya : *rigolant* Tu es fan de nos corps à corps ? Petit vicieux !

Ryo : Si tu étais à ma place, tu en résisterais pas ! T'es une vrai bombe !

Yuya : Haha ! Si tu savais ! Là je t'ai encore rien montré…

Ryo : Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Et ben on va voir ça…

Il se plaça au dessus de Yuya et l'embrassa de nouveau… en effet, c'était loin d'être fini !


End file.
